


Flirt

by Saucie_Wasabi



Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucie_Wasabi/pseuds/Saucie_Wasabi
Summary: Couple of oneshots/drabbles of Baron flirting with Haru.





	1. Menu

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the band Peking Duk. Checkout their video Say my name.

 

Crawling through the doors of the Bureau Haru was greeted by a familiar sight, Baron standing at his kettle making tea while ignoring the bickering of Toto and Muta.

 

An irate Toto had Muta pinned down while pecking at his head. “Those berries were for Haru you over-stuffed glutton!”

 

“Get off me you rabid chicken! I didn’t know they were for the cake!” Muta wheezed. “No fair you’re cheating. You weigh a ton. Get off!”

 

Taking a closer look at the pair fighting Haru noticed Toto was half stone. Toto was using his ability as a stone creation to pin Muta to the floor. Avoiding the squabbling pair as she crawled, Haru got closer to where Baron was standing still being oblivious to the fight taking place not even a few feet -cat feet- from him.

 

Leaning down to be closer to the figurine. “Shouldn’t you be trying to stop them? I’m pretty sure either Toto is going to crush Muta or Muta is going to take a chunk out of Toto,” Haru said while observing the calm cat lord.

 

Finally removing the now boiling tea kettle Baron continued to ignore his fellow Bureau friends. “They shall be fine, they never take their fights to far and they know not to break anything in the house,” Baron replied. Noticing a interesting new scent Baron sniffed the air. Looking up at Haru, Baron smiled as he watched a blush slowly make its way across her face, as Haru realized her longer hair was hanging close to the cat and he was sniffing her hair.

 

“S..sorry.” Leaning away from Baron, Haru stammered an apology, blushing heavily. “I forgot I wore my hair down today.” Pushing her loose hair back behind her shoulders, Haru backed up an sat on her normal seat in the Bureau.

 

Still smiling at Haru Baron took out their usual tea cups. “Don’t apologize your hair smells lovely. By the way did you enjoy yourself yesterday?” Baron questioned as he fixed two cups of tea for himself and Haru to both their liking.

 

“Oh yes I had a wonderful time. And thank you all so much for my birthday breakfast yesterday it was great,” Haru happily replied, accepting the tiny cup of tea.

 

Deciding to stand near Haru rather than sit further away in his favorite chair, Baron gave Haru a fond look. “You are most welcome Haru, I am glad you enjoyed your eighteenth birthday.”

 

That brought the fight between crow and cat to a halt. “Are you staying for awhile today Chicky? Want to celebrate some more?” Muta asked. Rolling to get out of the sprawled position the crow statue had him in, making his way to the chill box and pulling out some leftover cake and a few plates lying near by.

 

“You just want an excuse to eat more,” teased Toto from his place on the balcony, watching his oversized friend make his way back to the sofa with his haul.  


“Shut up.”

 

Haru cut in before it became a full on fist fight again. “Yes I’m free all day I told mom and Hiromi that I had some very special friends I wanted to spend the day with,” she answered.

 

“Great you want some cake?”

 

“Sure.” Finishing her tea she gave Baron the empty cup as he finished his.

 

Walking back over to the tea kettle to place both cups down Baron started to collect his coat and hat.

 

“Actually Haru I was hoping you would accompany me for a few hours for an outing sorts.” Turning to look at Haru as he put on his coat. “I had a favor I was saving up from a former client years ago that I now wish to collect. He found himself in a bit of predicament that I helped him with he insisted on paying me so I just asked for a favor. A nice man by the name of Giovanni who owns a restaurant nearby,” Baron explained.

 

“Where are we heading?” Pausing in cutting the cake in front of him, Muta looked at the other cat, always up for more food.

 

Baron gave the other cat a bland look. “Actually, I wish to take Haru…” a look that got chiller. “…Only Haru.”

 

Taking the hint Muta sat in silence and went back to cutting the cake slowly this time. Watching the other creation in stunned disbelief, the crow creation decided to follow in the fat cats footsteps and sit in silence.

 

Laughing a little nervously at Baron's uncharacteristic mood, Haru accepted. “Of course, I would love to Baron.”

 

“Excellent. I am sure you will love it.” Letting Haru exit the doors first, Baron shut the doors behind him without a backwards glance at the other occupants. “The café I am taking you to is very quaint, we shall have the dining area to ourselves for a few hours before business hours. I have wanted what was on _a special_ menu for quite sometime,” he admitted.

 

Picking up the cat figurine to hold in her arms Haru questioned Baron while turning towards the stone entry way. “Special menu?”

 

Baron focused on Haru. “Yes... _ME-N-U._ ”

 

Menu…? Stressing the word in such a way it dawned on Haru the actual meaning of Barons words. Oh… _**oh**_ … he said _**Me 'n You.**_

 

She stumbled.

 

End.


	2. Up

  
Excitingly making her way through the stone archway Haru laughed with delight at the thought of seeing her friends of the Cat Bureau again.

  
Bypassing the empty stone column I briefly wondered were Toto was, and Muta now noticing the empty chair as well. _Perhaps everyone is inside_. Barely halfway though the doors of the Bureau I took a quick look around. “Hello?” Not seeing anyone I crawled the rest of the way past the doors. _Didn’t Baron asked me to come over today?_

  
“Good evening Haru.”

  
Glancing around I could not see Baron.

  
“Up here.”

  
Following the sound of the voice I look up. “Baron?” I blinked, then blinked again in disbelief.

  
“Yes Haru?”

  
“You’re floating.”

  
“I know Haru.”

  
“Why are you floating?”

  
“I had a bit of mishap with some pixie dust.”

  
“Pixie dust? Fairies are real!?”

  
“Yes, to both questions.”

  
“Okay, so pixie dust is making you float?” I asked incredulously getting back to the main problem.

  
“Actually, pixie dust enables one to fly when they think wonderful thoughts,” Baron responded as if he was commenting on a new batch of tea leaves and was not floating near the ceiling of the Bureau.

  
Watching as he flew down and begin to float in front of the tea kettle-to fix my usual cup-his feet seemed to be unable to stay on the floor. Baron kept floating up and catching himself on the edge of the counter, looking untroubled as if he were not fighting to fly away.

  
“Are you alright? You keep going up and it looks as if can’t stop. Do you need me to do something?” I was starting to get a little worried.

  
“No thank you my dear, I am afraid I will simply have to wait until it wears off. Luckily it was only a pinch that spilt on me or I would forever be stuck trying to not fly away,” Baron replied as if that would not be a problem.

  
“Put that way pixie dust seems impractical to use if you cannot get down while using it.” Watching Baron float is fascinating as well as a little unsettling.

  
“Its not that my dear one can in fact get down when using pixie dust it just takes focus and control of ones emotions,” he sighed despairingly. “But it would be of no use to me, pleasant thoughts keep invading my mind making it difficult to keep my feet on the ground.”

  
“Really? What do you keep thinking of?” I asked hesitantly.

  
“You,” Baron answered.

  
“OH…umm.”

 


	3. Run

 

Making her way past the stone archway Haru was greeted by the most unusual sight. Toto the stone crow and Muta the giant fluff ball cat rolling around on the ground and laughing to the point of tears, but what really made the situation standout is the cat creation Baron Humbert von Gikkingen pacing in front of the doors of his little house.

  
“Haru! Please come in and sit.” As soon as the smartly dressed cat saw her approach he ushered her inside waiting patiently as she crawled through the doors. Leaving the other two Bureau members outside still laughing. “Here let me fix you some tea. You need to rehydrate, and rest your feet you may take off you shoes if it will help.” Hastily making a fresh cup of tea for her.

  
“Baron what’s wrong with Toto and Muta? Why were they laughing like that? And what do you mean my feet? Why would I need to take off my shoes?” Haru questioned confusedly.

  
“But don’t your feet hurt? I can’t imagine that you would not be showing any discomfort from what you did today. I mean that was quite a work out you did,” Baron commented while fixing Haru a cup to her liking.

  
“I don’t know what your talking about Baron, I didn’t do any type of workout today.”

  
“Have some tea you look flushed, take off your shoes and relax, your ankles must be so swollen let me get some ice for you,” the cat figurine stated. Handing the tiny cup of tea to Haru, Baron still seemed troubled.

  
“Baron! I’m fine! My feet are fine! What is going on?”

  
“Are you sure you’re not tired? Your feet are not swollen?” Baron asked anxiously.

  
“Yes, I’m absolutely sure. Now why don’t you tell me why you thought my feet would be hurting from a workout?”

  
“Because, you’ve been running through my mind all day.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I dislike drabbles but these kept popping in my head. This chapter turned into a one shot not sure if the others are going to be the same.


End file.
